Girl meets NASCAR
by nascarfan5122
Summary: Takes place during girl meets Texas as Alex is in hopes to win the AAA Texas 500 before he loses a chance at the championship while the gang try to support him.
1. Chapter 1

Its starts as Alex entered the classroom in sort of a phone arguement with his car owner Roger Penske.

Alex: look Mr. Penske I don't think I can win this race... Don't you remember what happened last year... Well you should it was my relief driver and you know what happened after the race... Look I gotta go see you in Texas.

Then later the girls come in but during most of there conversation Alex focused on trying to win Texas. Then Alex was just able to catch Lucas shouting "you signed to ride tombstone the bull." Alex then asked what was going on then Zay brought him up to date on what's going on.

Alex: dude what's bad about that.

Lucas: death, Alex, death is what's bad about that.

Alex: well Mr. Perfect you have problems I'm trying to make the final round of the NASCAR chase.

Lucas: And what's bad about that.

Alex: did you remember last years race.

Lucas: oh yeah a racer intentionally wrecked another to win the next round after that they tang- wait that was you.

Alex: yeah and what was worse is that the owner of last years driver that wrecked me hired me this year and he thought that, that would cover up last year.

Lucas: and it didn't.

Alex: what do you think.

Lucas: well we both have trouble don't we.

Alex: yep.

Lucas's grandfather then entered and took Lucas and Zay to Texas, and the friends tagged along so did Alex. They got to the house after Alex unpacked his travel bag he picked up his helmet bag and a duffle bag which had his firesuit, HANS device, and racing gloves.

Alex: well wish me luck I'm practicing and qualfying today hope to get a good result.

The gang: good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily enough the event was so close to the track they can hear the cars going by. Farkle send Alex a text saying "hey Alex after Lucas is done can we come to the track I know you have to get hot passes but I hope it's not to difficult." Alex replied back "sure it's not that hard to get hot passes when you race so yeah how many would you need?" Farkle did a head count and replied back "5." Alex sent back "ok." Alex then went to the registration trailer to reserved hot passes for his friends. After they finished the rodeo they walked to the track. Alex met them up at the entrance.

Alex: hey guys quickly put on the laniers they have the hot passes in the pouch hurry qualifying starts soon.

They could hear commentator over the loud speakers

commentator: as countdown to qualifying ticks down lets see earlier practice session.

Some of the session was just wrecks.

as Alex and the gang get to the pit lane on time.

Alex: here put these earbuds in the are connected to a listen only radio you can hear the audio of me and my crew chief.

Alex then ran to his car while the gang had set up for the session

Commentator: and Now here goes qualifying as all cars get on track for round 1. And now some of the cars begin there lap time. Most fans of this weekends race put there money on that number 2 Miller lite throwback car Alex Bonsignore.

Paul: ok bud how's the car feeling

Alex: pretty good through turns.

Spotter:two back to one here coming up on the inside, wrecking wrecking.

Alex spun out with David Gilliand aping with him Alex makes hard contact with the inside opening on the backstretch it pierces the left side after impact from the 38.

Roger Penske: Alex you alright. Alex give us a sign talk to us here

the gang in shock and awe as they say the wreck from big hoss (the tv at Texas speedway) as safety crew came over they were able to get the window net down but Alex had gotten out under his own power

a sigh of relief came over the gang as they saw there friend walk away from a terrifying wreck.

Paul: he got out of the car, Roger he got out.

Roger Penske: ok that's good how's the car.

Paul: heavily damaged we'll have to go to a backup.

Roger Penske: 10-4.

After Alex got caught up interviews he went to Mr. Penske.

Mr. Penske: you alright?

Alex: yeah I'm fine just pissed off at whoever wrecked me.

Mr. Penske: it was Gilliand.

Alex: of course a lower funded team dumps a higher funded driver. Why can't NASCAR penalize that team.

Mr. Penske: they looked over and said it was an accident.

Alex: of course they say that it's bullshit.

Mr. Penske: well just don't retaliate tomorrow.

Alex: ok, I'm gonna go to my friends now they came to watch.

Mr. Penske: ok.

Lucas: Alex man you ok that was a hard hit?

Alex: yeah I'm fine but the car isn't were starting in the back because we need to pull out a backup car.

Farkle: well let's hope you improve on raceday.

Alex: agreed Farkle, now you guys should go back to the house I'll be there after I change and pack up.

Lucas: ok come on guys.

ale changed from his firesuit to normal clothes, he packed his stuff away and left the track on the way back to the house. When he got to the house he noticed everyone had gone to sleep so he went to his room dropped his bags and change into his sleep ware then he went to sleep to end the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Raceday was upon the gang as Alex prepped for a day he hopes to get the win.

Lucas: you sure you want to try and go for it?

Alex: 100% sure I don't care if I have to wreck someone to win.

Lucas: ok

Farkle: well it's 7 laps and you're starting 43rd so the chances of you winning are 50/50.

Alex: that's a risk in willing to take.

Lucas: good luck.

Alex: thanks.

Commentator: as they come to the line green flag is out and they're underway 43 cars diving into turn 1.

Alex: ok guys go hard all day work hard and we might win.

By lap 4 Alex move it the top 20

Paul: ok bud in the top 20 how's the car?

Alex: rides through turns like a dream.

Paul: 10-4 that's what I like to hear.

by lap 6 alex was in 2nd chasing down Jimmie Johnson.

Commentator: and here we go white flag is out its between Johnson and Bonsignore who will make it back first.

Alex was able to pass him in turn 3.

Commentator: and to the line it's Alex Bonsignore who will punch his ticket into the final round of the chase.

Alex: YES YES YES AWESOME JOB GUYS. We'll be remembering this for a long time.

Alex and the gang celebrated in Victory Lane. After the ceremony:

Alex: you guys should head back now to alleviate traffic I'll be here getting the car through final tech.

Lucas: ok come on guys.

In all the gang had a fun time in Texas and head back to NY except for Alex,who headed to Phoenix after final race tech.

The End


End file.
